ReBoot
by lordanhur
Summary: My first Hhr fic. AU all book. Harry starts over after he makes a wish (no update just revised) new beta
1. Reboot Prologe

Disclaimer I own nothing, and I am not writing this for money, so don't sue me  
  
A/N: "talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Reboot Prologue By: Lordanhur  
  
Harry watched as Hedwig soared off, away from his window.  
  
"I wish I could just fly away." Harry told the air around him. It had been a little over two weeks since he had left Hogwarts, after his 5th year. He then looked around the small room that was his home. It was his home because it protected him from Voldemort, 'no his name is Tom'. Yes the name does not inspire fear, "from now I will call him by is given name" Harry said. Harry knew now that he had to change and become strong if he was to win the war against Vol...Tom.  
  
'Its just so hard to be strong when so many have died around me.'  
  
"AAAHHHH" He screams as his scar burned bright. Harry collapsed as his vision changed to that of another. The first thing he saw was two still, dead, human bodies with one person hunched over them. The live person looked up. It was Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends. He then heard the cold voice that plagues his nightmares.  
  
"It is time to begin Mudblood. Crucio!!" Hermione Screamed as her body was racked with extreme pain. Then darkness consumed him.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around wildly, he was in his room. Hermione he has her...or not. Harry knows too well that Tom had tricked him before, using his scar.  
  
"Ya he could just be messing with his head, I mean Hermione is in a safe place." It would be obvious to anyone who heard him that he was desperately trying to convince himself. "Ok Harry lets work this out we cant send a owl since Hedwig has just left so I need to go to Mrs. Fig's house." Harry says as he walks out the room. Harry gets all the way out the door before he remembers that she had left for the weekend. He then looks around desperate for the Order member that should be on guard. He walked over to the standard location, only to find it empty. "Bloody hell." Mundungus Fletcher was probably out on some 'business' deal.  
  
So Harry was left standing in the backyard getting extremely desperate for some wizard to arrive. Suddenly he was yanked back through the link to where Hermione was being tortured.  
  
"Ah good you are here Potter." Voldemort hissed looking down at the prone form of Hermione Granger. "Your friend is watching, why don't you say good- bye to him."  
  
"H-h-harry...I want you to k-know that I Love you a-and I will always b-be..."  
  
"Avada Kedavra" Hermione's body falls limply to the ground.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Harry wakes up laying in the back yard; sitting next to him was Fawkes. Some time had passed since it was dark out. There was a letter in his beak. With trembling hands he takes it and opens it up, and read by the patio light.  
  
Harry, It is my sad duty to tell you that Death Eaters took Mss. Ganger. At this time we don't know where she is, but rest assured that we are looking for her as I write this.  
  
Abus Dumbledore  
  
Harry let the note drop from his hand. Unlike Dumbledore, Harry knew what happened to Hermione. Harry fell back onto his back, and stared up into the stars. He watched as a shooting star soared overhead.  
  
"Oh I wish I could have another chance, that I could start all over and be able to help those I love." Harry whispered to Fawkes. Little did he know something else heard his wish. And with that darkness once again consumed him.  
  
Harrys eyes snapped open ass he heard a large racket. He knew that sound but had not heard it in some time, Dudley running down the stairs. He was in the cabinet under the stairs, but 'I am too tall to fit anymore'. Harry looked at himself and realized that he was, apparently 11 years old again. 


	2. Reboot year one chapter one

Disclamer: I am really bad at remembering that I don't own the Harry Potter universe.  
  
Reboot  
  
By: Lordanhur  
  
Harry got out of the cupboard and looked around, on examination he noticed that the house looked exactly like it did 5 years ago. The photographs on the mantel-piece all showed Harry's cousin, Dudley, in a variety of poses. Harry figured that he was ten years old based on the pictures; there was not the large photo of Dudley wearing the Smeltings uniform. Harry walked into the kitchen, only to be hit by a horrible smell.  
  
"What is that smell?" Harry asked.  
  
Aunt Petunia, her lips tightened as they always did if Harry ever asked a question. "That would be your school uniform."  
  
"I remember, today's the day I get my letter." Harry whispered to himself. 'If he was really here, then Hermione is alive.' Harry thought. 'Ok Harry lets figure this out what happened, the shooting star. I made a wish to start over, I mean its far fetched but I live in a world of amazing magic. If I am really here then I will be able to protect Sirius, Hermione, and even Cedric.' Harry then was shoved out of the way Dudley who had entered the room behind him while Harry was thinking.  
  
Dudley sat at the table next to his father, Vernon reading his paper while Dudley sat there banging his Smelting stick on the table. They all heard the clank of the mail slot and the flop of letters on the doormat.  
  
"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.  
  
"Make Harry get it."  
  
"Get the mail Harry."  
  
Harry got up and walked to the door, this was it, this would prove if he was really here. Harry found three things at the door: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, a bill, and a letter written on parchment written in green ink. Harry quickly opened his Hogwarts letter and smiled, he really was here.  
  
"Hurry up, boy!" Shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing checking for letter bombs?" He chucked at his own joke.  
  
"No I was just reading my Hogwarts letter." Harry stated. "It's the school my parents went to."  
  
"Give that here boy" Vernon yelled while Petunia went ghostly white.  
  
"Here you go uncle, but before you destroy it you should think about it." Harry knew that he needed to think quickly. "I mean first off I would be gone most of the year, you could tell everyone that I am away at some school for delinquents. Next I don't think they will take no for an answer, just look they know where I sleep." Harry says while showing them the letter.  
  
"Out of the house, we need to think about this." Vernon says sounding more reasonable then Harry has ever heard. With that Harry walked out the back door, he looked out at the fence and he saw a barn owl sitting there waiting for a reply. Harry needed to do some thinking, does he tell Dumbledore about the wish. What if he tries to send me back, I would not be able to save everyone. And so Harry decided to keep it all-secret and to play it slow and quiet. Harry walked over to the owl.  
  
"I will have a reply for you later, ok?" The owl hooted a yes (at least what Harry took as a yes.).  
  
Later  
  
"Ok boy you can go, but only if we don't have to pay anything." Vernon told Harry at dinner.  
  
"Yes uncle Vernon."  
  
Harry moved to the desk to write up a response.  
  
Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall  
  
My Uncle Vernon says I can go if it wont cost them any money. Also I need to know how to get my supplies since I don't think magic school supplies are sold at my local stores.  
  
Thank you  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry then walked out to the owl sitting on the fence and sent it off.  
  
A/N: Hope you all like it I first made it a challenge on portkey.org but I started writing it myself.  
  
Also check out my other fics, they are not all that good but I am in the middle of rewriting it. The other HP fic could be H/Hr but I am not sure yet. 


	3. Reboot year one chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or locations anything else created by J.K. Rowling. I am working on my Hermione clone though, this I will keep in my closet at my dorm.  
  
Reboot  
  
By: Lordanhur  
  
That night as Harry settled into his new bed, well it was supposed to be new, Harry was worried. He hoped that he would wake up here tomorrow; he has a chance to save Hermione. 'I seem to be more worried about saving her then Sirius.' Harry thought this last thought before sleep claimed him.  
  
The next morning he was awoken by an owl tapping on the window. Harry took the letter from the owl instinctively and reached for an owl treat, only to find there were none on his bedside table. "Sorry mate I don't have any treats for you." Harry said as he remembered where, or should we say when he was. Harry smiled as he opened the letter, he was still here.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We have received your owl and are pleased to tell you that payment of tuition has been taken care of. Also please expect someone to take you to London on Tuesday to purchase your school supplies. Do not worry about money you will be given access to your parents vault during this trip.  
  
We expect to see you on September first.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagull Deputy Headmistress  
  
'I wonder if that means that I will be spending my 11th birthday with Hagrid again.' Harry then spent the next couple of days in his new room, rarely ever leaving it. By Tuesday Harry had decided to keep everything a secret. Harry knew that during his first year he would have to deal with Quirrell, as well as Wormtail. Monday night before he fell asleep Harry had a plan to deal with everything.  
  
Tuesday morning right after breakfast there was a loud knock on the front door. Harry grinned knowing that it had to be Hagrid at the door. "That should be for me, I will see you all latter." Harry said as he got up from the table, and ran to the door.  
  
"Well hello Harry, My name is Hagrid and I am the Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." (I am terrible at accents so just pretend.)  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Harry said. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Well Harry we need to go to Diagon Alley in London."  
  
"Here Harry Dumbledore gave me a portkey. I should probably tell you what it is, it's a...uh well, I really no good at explaining but I can say it will take us there in a instant." Hagrid explained as he pulled a length of rope out of his huge coat. "Take one end Harry." Harry took an end and immediately felt the familiar tug on his navel, and as usual Harry found himself on the ground. Harry found himself outside of Gringotts. "Come on Harry let go in."  
  
Harry let Hagrid lead him into the large white bank. And just as he remembered Hagrid talked to the goblin and gave the letter that dealt with the stone.  
  
Harry soon found himself at his vault. "How much is in here" he asked.  
  
"This is your personal trust vault it started with one million Galleons. It has since doubled."  
  
"Why had it doubled?" Harry asked  
  
"Your family lawyer worked out a deal so that you make a percentage of all products that deal with you. So you make money on every picture or doll or book that you are in." The goblin informed him.  
  
'I never knew that.' Harry thought. "You said this was my personal vault does that mean I have another vault?"  
  
"Yes there is a Potter vault that you will have access to upon graduation from Hogwarts."  
  
Harry then collected some gold and they returned to the surface.  
  
Harry enjoyed his day with Hagrid, as they shopped for all his things. (Just like in the books)  
  
Harry found himself that night back at Privet drive that night ready for school that would start in a month's time. 


	4. Reboot year one chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or locations anything else created by J.K. Rowling. I am working on my Hermione clone though, this I will keep in my closet at my dorm.  
  
Reboot  
  
Chapter four  
  
By: Lordanhur  
  
Harry sat looking out the window in his room, absently stroking his owl Hedwig. "You know Hedwig, the more I think about it I need to be careful." Hedwig looked inquisitive, well that's what Harry believed. "Its like Ron told me, sometimes you have to loose a piece to win." Hedwig just blinks at Harry. "I have already changed a few things, minor yes but still, what if convincing the Dursleys to let me go had bigger effects. What if Hagrid had bought you the first time because he felt sorry for me? I might not have gotten you." 'I just need to be careful.'  
  
Harry got up off the bed, he knew he had to ask the Dursleys to take him to Kings Cross tomorrow. When Harry got to the kitchen he saw the all of the Dursleys sitting around the table eating. He quickly ate the meager meal that was left on the table. After he was done he decided it was time to talk about tomorrow. "Uncle Vernon?"  
  
He grunted to show that he was listening.  
  
"I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to go to Hogwarts."  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted again.  
  
"Would it be all right if you gave me a ride."  
  
Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.  
  
"Thank you" Harry was about to go upstairs when Uncle Vernon spoke up.  
  
"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all have punctures, have they." Harry did not answer. "Where is this school anyway?"  
  
"Somewhere up north I think." Harry said, 'oh no he's not going to take me. I forgot they took me to Kings Cross, only because they were taking Dudley to the hospital.' Harry's mind was working as fast as possible replaying what happened to him so six years ago. 'Maybe this will work.' "All I know is that I am to take a train out of platform Nine and three- quarters, out of Kings Cross."  
  
"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There's no platform nine and three."  
  
"That's what it says on my ticket." Harry shoot back, 'come on take the bait,' he thought.  
  
"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross." Harry grinned as he walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
The next day.  
  
Harry was nervous as he was driven to the train station at Kings Cross, by his Uncle Vernon. 'I need to remember that I don't know them, I need to build up the friendships from the ground up.'  
  
"Here we are." Uncle Vernon told him as he pulled into the parking lot at the station. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on the cart and wheeled it into the station, with a wicked grin on his face. "Well there you are boy. Platform nine and platform ten, your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" Harry remembered the first time he was here looking for the barrier; he was worried that he would not find platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Have a good term." Said Uncle Vernon as he walked off, with an even nastier smile on his face. Once his Uncle was out of sight Harry moved to the barrier between platforms nine and ten and walked through.  
  
No matter how many times he saw that scarlet steam engine, he spirits always seemed to be raised a notch. Harry quickly walked to what he considered his carriage; it was the one he usually sat in near the back of the train. With a quick spell he lifted his trunk into place, and he sat down. After about 15 minuets he saw the Weasleys saying their goodbyes on the platform. 'Wow look at them all smiling, they are still carefree and I plan on keeping it that way.' Not for the first time Harry wished that he could make everything right.  
  
"Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full." A voice pulls Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked up at the face of the 11 year old face of his best friend Ron.  
  
"No, go ahead and sit down." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Is this your first year too?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, my name is Harry, What's your?"  
  
"Ron Weasley." Ron took a good look at Harry, his eyes went as large as dinner plates when he saw the scar on Harry's forehead. "Holy Cricket, your Harry Potter." Ron blurted out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So that's where You-Know-Who ---?" Ron asked while indicating the scar.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, "but I don't remember it."  
  
"Nothing?" Said Ron eagerly.  
  
"Well...a lot of green light, but that's it." Harry said hoping to end the subject.  
  
"Wow," said Ron. He sat an stared are Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out the window. There were a few minutes of painful silence, Harry realized he had to pretend he knew nothing about Ron and ask some questions.  
  
"Are all your family wizards?" he asked  
  
"Er... yes I think so," said Ron. "I think mom has a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him. I heard you live with muggles, what are they like?"  
  
"Horrible...well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I had a few wizard brothers." Harry said.  
  
"Well I have five brothers." Ron looked gloomy, and Harry knew exactly why he did. Ron feels that he needs to live up to his family expectation. "I am this sixth son in the family to come to Hogwarts; it's a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left...Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a perfect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they are really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, its no big deal, because they did it first. I never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I mean I got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old pet. We just cant aff...I mean its just that its better to reuse things." Ron's ears went pink; he seemed to think he had said too much.  
  
Harry knew all this, and he had already decided to help the family out a little. He knew that the Weasley's would not accept money if he just offered it, but Harry planed on forcing them to take it. Shortly after his trip to Diagon Alley, he had sent a letter to his family's lawyer, he had gotten the name while he was at Gringotts, and had him set some things in action. Harry knew exactly what to do to get them to accept this money. Ron pulling something out of his pocket pulled Harry's attention from his musings.  
  
Wormtail. Harry had to stop himself from jumping across and ripping his head off. Harry quickly calmed himself, 'I will get him but not yet. I need to have patience.' Ron did not notice the clenched fists or the extreme hatred in Harry's eyes, before they were gone.  
  
"His name is Scabbers and he is useless, hardly ever wakes up. He was Percy's but when Percy made perfect dad got him an owl. So like everything else I got a used rat." Ron seemed to cheer up, when Harry told him about his life with the Dursleys. Harry told him about how he had to wear Dudley's old things, and how he never had a proper birthday gift. After that they both fell into a comfortable silence. The train ride went exactly like he remembered, about 12:30 the snack cart came by and Harry bought food for both of them. Harry sat there looking at the picture of Dumbledore, the frog card, he still has not decided if he should tell him about the wish. (A/N: Taking a vote please tell me what you think.)  
  
There was a knock on the door and a tearful Neville looked in. "Sorry but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me."  
  
"Don't worry he will turn up." Harry said  
  
"Yes...well if you see him." Neville said as he walked out to look somewhere else.  
  
"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron said. "If I brought a toad I would lose it as quickly as possible. Mind you I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but it didn't work. I'll show you..." Ron searched in his trunk and pulled his battered wand out.  
  
Just then the door opened and Harry saw her. "Hermione." Harry whispered so quietly that no one heard it. She was standing in the door looking in; she was already wearing her uniform. Harry was having trouble controlling himself, he wanted nothing else but to jump up and hug her. She stood there with her rather large front teeth, and her bushy brown hair. Harry realized she was beautiful, he could not think of his life without her.  
  
Harrys mind returned to the present when he heard her voice ask. "Oh, are you doing magic? Lets see it then."  
  
Harry tried not to laugh as Ron tried to turn Wormtail Yellow, a color that he should be since he was such a coward. And then he heard music, not really but hearing Hermione babble. When she was done, Ron introduced himself. "I'm Ron Weasley"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Are you really? I know all about you, of course --- I got some extra books for background reading..."  
  
'Well I know all about you too Mione.' Harry thought as she spoke. When she was done naming books he was in he spoke again. "So I have been told once or twice." And off she went talking quickly about houses, 'I never really thought about this before but she is very nervous about going to Hogwarts.' Harry knew how to read her, and he saw she was scared to death. She then got up and left in search of Neville's Toad.  
  
"What ever house she is in I hope I am not." Ron said  
  
"Oh come on Ron she seemed nice."  
  
"But she talked non-stop."  
  
"She's just nervous." With that Harry looked out the window. After that the train ride was just as Harry remembered, a visit from Draco and then arriving at Hogsmead.  
  
Next: The Sorting  
  
A/N: Schools starting so I hope to be posting a chapter every other week. I have other fics I am working on so it all depends on the voices. This one took longer because of a new xmen fic I started on. 


	5. Reboot year one chapter four

Disclaimer: I am a poor student who wishes he owned something, but I don't. please no sue me.  
  
Reboot  
  
By: lordanhur  
  
"Firs' years! Over here follow me." Hagrid called from near the dock.  
  
'Well I'm home.' Harry thought, as he walked to the boats. Harry got into a boat and was joined by Hermione, Ron, and Neville.  
  
"Forward!" Hagrid shouted. With that the boats moved off from the dock, the boats glided over the lake, which was as smooth as glass. The boats moved closer to the to the school, and they soon went into the tunnel that lead up to the underground harbor where the disembarked from the boats. The first year students then walked to the giant oak door, which would lead them into the castle. Hagrid knocked three times on the door, and it swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall. She led them to the door of the great hall; along the way she explained the basic rules of Hogwarts.  
  
"You will need to stay here until we are ready for you, I will return shortly." She said before she left the chamber. The first years settled into a fairly quit murmur, only a few knew what the sorting entailed, and that made the rest of them nervous. Harry just stood there calmly thinking about what was going to happen in a few moments.  
  
'Will I be able to keep everything from the hat? If not will it keep my secret?' Harry wished he had the answers, but he didn't. When the professor returned she had them form a line and follow her into the great hall. Harry barely noticed his surroundings at this point; he was worried that his plans would be ruined. It wasn't that he would be too devastated if the truth got out, he was more and more sure that he could not be sent back, but most of his plans revolved around the element of surprise.  
  
"Potter, Harry." As Harry walked up to the stool he heard the other students whispering to each other. Harry sat on the stool, and Proffesor McGonagall put the hat on his head.  
  
(A/N: **means mind speck between Harry and hat.)  
  
*Hmm, interesting you have Shielded your mind. Why? Well I will just have to push a little.* Harry felt his barriers fall against the powerful mental enchantments of the hat. *It would seem you have done all this before. Why are you here, doing all this?*  
  
*To protect them.* Harry responded.  
  
*I have one question for you mister Potter. How far are you willing to go to save her?*  
  
*I will die to protect them* Harry responded without realizing the hat had singled Hermione out.  
  
*Don't worry your secrets are safe with me.*  
  
"Gryffindor!!!" Harry jumped off of the stool and walked over to the open seat between Hermione and Percy. (A/N: In the movie he goes to the right side next to Ron and the twins after he is sorted, and Hermione sits next to Percy, now this is what is in the book but have you noticed that he is then instantly transported to the other side of the table when the feast starts.)  
  
During the feast Harry talks to Hermione, they talk about themselves and even though Harry does not learn anything new he really enjoys it. That night as everyone settles into bed Harry is preparing the first part of his plan. He was going to deal with the stone immediately.  
  
(How we start changing things.)  
  
Harry knew he could wait for it but he was going to deal with things now. Once he took care of the stone he would be able to deal with Quirrell, he was going to 'unmask' if you will him in front of Dumbledore. 'Maybe we will get a decent DADA teacher for most of the year. Of course I will still be studying from my own books.' Harry had gotten fourth fifth and sixth year books through Owl order catalogs. He had also gotten a few other spell books that he thought he might need for extra learning. He remembered a spell from last year (to him), which would change the books he had to look like the text books he was to use this year, that way he could keep himself busy through the boring classes. Of course Potions was going to be a problem, he could not get a head because of the way the class was set up. Transfiguration was a similar, but smaller, problem, except he should be able to read head after he proved he could do something.  
  
After the other first year boys had all fallen asleep Harry quickly cast a Dissillusionment Charm on himself. 'This will have to do since I don't have the cloak yet.' Harry then cast a complex non-detection spell, he had found it over the summer while going through one of Sinuses journals (sent to him at start of summer). The first charm would stop most people from seeing him and second should keep any wards from detecting him (only works on Hogwarts' wards). Harry then walked out of the tower and to the third floor. "Alohomora." Before Harry walked into the room he pulled out a music sphere, (magical boom-box) and he set it to quiet classical music and rolled it inside the door. After about 20 seconds Harry heard a thud as Fluffy hit the ground asleep. Harry went through the room and into the trapdoor in a flash. Harry landed on the Devil snare, "incendio." After the quick flash of flames Harry was through the plant. Harry was on a roll.  
  
The next part was the flying keys, Harry had an idea. He first froze the Keys with an "Imobulus." (The spell Hermione uses in the second movie to freeze the pixies) Then summoned the big key with bright blue wings. Time for the Chess game, Harry hoped he had learned enough from Ron to get past it. This took the longest time, almost an hour of carefully playing got him through it. The whole time he had thought that he was going to get caught. Harry pulled his wand, time fore a quick battle with a troll. Harry went into the room, the troll was standing against the far door. "Stupefy" The just knocked the troll back a little. The troll turned and roared at Harry, even though it could not see him. Harry put as much power as he could into his next spell. "Maxima Stupefy" That got him the troll went down. He then moved into the next room and just as the flames jumped up around him he gulped down the little bottle of potion that would take him forward.  
  
He made it the last room. "What the bloody hell there is nothing here." Harry exclaimed, he knew that the mirror was not going to be here, but there was nothing. Harry searched and searched the room but came up with nothing.  
  
"It was in the Mirror the whole time, even if Tom and Quirrell had gotten in on Halloween it would not have been here." Harry could not believe that Dumbeldore would put it in the open, but as they say sometimes it the best hiding place. "He is nutters."  
  
Harry left the room and headed back up to the main part of the school. He had to do it tonight, or else he might move it since I got all the way through. Harry was existed, it had been a long day, because of that he ran into the back of Filch. Harry quickly pulled his wand and stunned him. 'I always wanted to do that' Harry thought as he stepped over the caretaker. Harry quickly found the armor suit that would lead him to the room, and the mirror.  
  
He quickly entered the room, and walked to the mirror. "Hi mom and da..." It wasn't them. Hermione he saw Mione in the mirror! She stood there, had to be 17 years old in the image. She had the Head girl badge on her robes, and she was smiling at him. "Mione" Harry said, the image shifted a little and he saw himself standing next to her, he was head boy. It shifted again and Ron appeared in the mirror, Quiditch captain. The mirror added one more person to the background; it was a cleaned up Sirius. "My family" Harry said out loud. "I swear I will make this happen you will all survive this time."  
  
"Mr. Potter what do you mean by this time?" A voice said from behind  
  
And so this chapter comes to an end hope you liked it. I am getting a beta to help with my poor grammar, but I hope you were able to enjoy it. 


	6. Reboot year one chapter Five

A/N: sorry it took so long, I reworked the other chapters a little and sent them to be betaed and I haven't heard back from him, its has been over a month. So if there is anyone out there who would like to beta this fic let me know and I will send you all of the chapters.  
  
Disclamer I own nothing, and I am not making any cash off this.  
  
A/N: Remember this is a un-beta-read fiction at the moment so there are a lot of mistakes.  
  
Reboot chapter 5  
  
Harry pulled his wand and spun towards the voice, which was coming from behind him.  
  
"Stupeify"  
  
"Protego" Dumbledore's shield charm activated quickly, harmlessly absorbing the curse. "Please calm yourself Mr. Potter."  
  
"Professor, I ...well I...oh Bloody HELL!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Language Mr. Potter. Why don't you tell me what you are doing out of your bed at this hour." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "And how you knew exactly were to come to find the mirror."  
  
Harry took a deep, calming breath, his mind going into overdrive. "I don't suppose that you would believe I was looking for the kitchen, would you?"  
  
"No I don't think I would." Dumbledore said as he extended an envelope full of yellow candy. "Lemon drop."  
  
"No thank you." Harry said. "You know I have always wondered if you add spells to those things."  
  
"Actually there are a few spells contained in them. First there is a truth serum coating them, then a 'trust me' charm" Dumbledore then raised the envelope again. "I will ask you to take one, for the talk we need to have."  
  
Harry reaches out and takes one from the headmaster; he then pops it in his mouth. He takes a moment to allow the magic to do its stuff; Harry knew he would have to be careful so he doesn't say too much. "I am going to warn you now that I wont tell you everything." Harry said as he walked to the center of the room, and turned around taking it all in. Harry looked directly at Dumbledore as he started talking again. "I am here to change a number of events that will happen in the next few years. I hope this time around to be able to save lives. I believe its obvious that there has been some kind of time travel involved with my being here."  
  
The headmaster nodded. "Yes I figured that part out. Harry I have to ask how old are you?" Harry smiled at that.  
  
"Well first off I am Harry James Potter, and I am 11 years old...kinda." Harry said with a smile, Harry found that he liked being the one with the information, instead of receiving it bit by bit. "During the summer after my fifth year here at Hogwarts I made a wish, would you believe it was on a shooting star. Anyway when I woke up I had an 11-year-old body the day my Hogwarts letter arrived. So here I am with a chance to relive the next few years. Hopefully this time around I can save them." Harry said the last part quietly to himself; he did not realize Dumbledore had heard him.  
  
"Harry why didn't you contact me when you first 'arrived' in this time? Why the sneaking around?"  
  
Harry paused then said. "In all honesty I didn't know if I could trust you. At first I was worried that you would try and send me back, and I could not allow that." Dumbledore looked like he was going to say something but Harry continued. "I then came to the realization that you probably couldn't send me back, I..." Harry trailed off, then restated. "It all came down to trust, I did not if you were worthy of my thrust. I still don't which is why I am not going to tell you everything. Professor over the years you have just kept too many things from me, or told me too many half truths." Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but Harry continued anyway. "I know that you believed that you were doing the right thing but your good intentions cost lives, and I wont let her die this time."  
  
Dumbledore looked deflated upon hearing this. "Harry why don't we continue this in my office."  
  
"Ok, you can give me my fathers cloak tonight." Harry then turned and looked at the mirror again, he was mesmerized by the sight of the people he loved looking so happy and alive. "Professor I have always wondered when you look in the mirror do you really see yourself holding socks?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry before responding. "Yes Harry but its not the sock that I truly want but the quit peaceful life where ones socks are important."  
  
"Yes but peace is years away." Harry took one deep breath and then looked deep into the mirror. "You were right it was one of your more brilliant ideas." Harry said as he pulled the stone out of his pocket, he tossed it from his right hand to his left hand then up in the air. His right hand pulled his wand and "Shatterrosa" the stone was shattered in to a million pieces. "Sadly Nicolas Flamel, and his wife will be taking that final journey earlier then planed." Harry said before walking out the door and towards the Headmasters office. Dumbledore was shocked to say the least, the information from the future and then the destruction of the stone was a lot to take in. After a few minuets he left the room and walked at a brisk pace to his office, he took a secret passage so that he could beat Harry there. He was only slightly surprised to see Harry already at the stairs, it looked like Harry was talking to the gargoyle. Dumbledore was 10 meters from the statue when it started to turn and showed the stairs leading to his office. The spinning stairs took Harry up with them on the way to the top. As Dumbledore walking into his office he saw Harry talking to Fawkes  
  
"Please sit down Harry, and lets talk about why you just did that." Harry moved to the chair in front of the desk while Dumbledore walked around and sat in his chair.  
  
"I did what I did to keep it out of Riddles hands, you see instead of waiting till the end of the year I decided to do a preemptive strike. I mean leaving it where it was out it so close to his hands. No offence, but you are supposed to be a great wizard yet he is hiding right under your nose." Dumbledore visibly paled upon hearing this. "He has been using unicorn blood to sustain him while he co-inhabits Quirrell's body."  
  
"What!!! Professor Quirrell, how long?" Dumbledore exclamed  
  
"Oh not long, just since he failed to steal the stone from Gringarts. It's the answer to what's under his turban." Harry told the headmaster. "We need to be careful about how to deal with him. If we come right out and attack he will know something's up." Harry took a moment and then continued. "I was thinking of enlisting the twins to pull some prank. His presence would be easily felt if we can lift that turban off of Quirrell's head."  
  
"Can we vanquish him?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Sadly no, not yet we need to let him regain his body, which is still four years away."  
  
"Harry, what else can you tell me, since I am sure that there is more."  
  
"Very true Professor next year someone will open the Chamber of Secrets, and let loose the Basilisk" Harry told Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry was there any fatalities?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Luckily no, it was close but moaning Myrtle is the only death caused by that monster. Even better, is the fact that is easily prevented and without showing our hand to our enemies." Harry told Dumbledore, he suddenly realized that he had forgotten about Dobby. He would have to think about that, there has to be some way of freeing the house elf.  
  
"That's good news, will you be needing help dealing with it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No I should be able to do it on my own. Now on to a most important matter, my Godfather, Sirius Black. He is an innocent man, you see they did a switch and wormtail was the secret keeper. He faked his own death by cutting off his finger and changing into a rat before running off, after his fight with Sirius. He is now here at Hogwarts and is masquerading as Ron Wesley's pet rat, Scabbers. I am currently looking for a spell that will reveal his true form." Harry said, it was clear that he was getting tired.  
  
"Harry think about this, like you said, we can not show our hand. How will you explain a spell like that while you are a first year student? You would need some reason to suspect him before you cast any spells."  
  
"I know," Harry said with a sigh, Harry felt a little defeated and a lot tired. "I will need to think about it, maybe some transfiguration class that we need our pets for."  
  
"Harry that type of magic is a few years away, but I might have an idea." Dumbledore said. "Well it is getting late and you have class tomar...I mean in a few hours." Harry stood up and looked around the room taking in everything. It was just as he remembered it. As Harry turned to leave Dumbledore spoke up. "I would like you to come by tomorrow after dinner so we can discuses some advanced lessons."  
  
Harry nodded and continued to the door, just as he reached it he stopped. "Professor, my I have my fathers cloak now please."  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore said as he got up and walked over to the chest along the back wall. After rummaging around for a moment he pulled out a neatly folded cloak, which he then passed to Harry.  
  
"Goodnight Professor. I will see you tomorrow we still have much to discuses." Harry said as he walked out the door and down the steps. He put the cloak on as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry did not pay much attention as he walked back to his dorm. As he climbed into bed he saw that his clock on his bedside table said 3:15am. 'Tomorrow is going to be a very long day,' He thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well that's that chapter I will be looking for a beta shortly, so the next time it is updated it might not be anything new but just edited. 


End file.
